Cyber security is a multi-billion dollar industry, wherein an entire industry is dedicated to stopping the relentless attack of computer infrastructures around the world. Often in this industry, various groups share information concerning various cyber treats. Unfortunately, the information concerning these cyber threats is often scattered amongst different locations, is often formatted in incompatible formats, and is often full of inaccuracies/redundancies.